Many orthopedic pillows have been developed that prevent and provide relief from morning headache, stiff neck, pain in the back, shoulders and arms, and tension.
Hannouche, U. S. Pat No. 4,525,599, discloses a single piece cervical pillow having a shoulder engaging portion, an occipital engaging portion, and a neck engaging portion therebetween designed to provide continuous support from the shoulder portion to the occipital portion of the user.
However, these one-piece orthopedic pillows are expensive and lack adjustability of the neck engaging portion of this pillow and thus limit the comfort experienced by different users.
Kifferstein, U. S. Pat. No. 4,274,673 discloses a pillow having multiple inserts for use as a headrest, a pillow or cushion while sitting in a chair. This pillow, having multiple inserts, is designed to support the sides of the head of a user while relaxing or sleeping in a cramped chair of a mass transit vehicle. The pillow having multiple inserts prevents the natural tendency of the head of the user to wobble from side to side while attempting to sleep or relax while sitting upright in a chair.
Although this pillow provides comfort for user while sitting in a chair, it does not prevent and provide relief from morning headache, stiff neck and pain in back, shoulder and arms associated with sleeping on a conventional pillow in a supine position.
Furthermore, the prior art pillows are not designed to allow a user to select a pillow suitable to the users preference such as softness, hardness and the like, and still provide orthopedic support of the head and neck of the user.